


Come Find Me

by FelagiFighter (KingsCanyon)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Miragehound Week, Other, Tagging as I go, Temporary Character Death, Tumblr Prompt, Wanted to tag that first, for later chapters, miragehound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsCanyon/pseuds/FelagiFighter
Summary: From first meetings to alternate universes, here are my fashionably late entries to miragespumpkin's Miragehound Week prompts from Tumblr.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 15





	Come Find Me

#  Beaten 

_Thump Thump Thump_

One by one they land. Heart pounding, adrenaline pumping, it’s a mad dash to scavenge supplies before the bloodbath begins. Bullets and frags fly as the explosions throw grit and dust in their wake. Too many people, his team says. This shouldn’t be happening. Screams and fire echo throughout the town, the dash becomes a dance, deadly to those in its wake. Duck, dive, dodge, fire, retreat, repeat. Twisting and turning their way around the enemy, they need to escape. A sudden blast and smoke fill the area, the town is quieter now. How long had it been? Eyes stinging, lungs burning, Mirage hacks his way through the cloud. Not fast enough. The end is in sight but another blast and this time followed by an unearthly howl. **Red**. Red and glowing growling light coming straight for him. The dance begins anew but this time he doesn’t lead. A hand forces him back, buckshot grazing where he once stood. Run. They run and don’t look back. Who was that? This wasn’t how his first game was supposed to be. They never should have landed in Skull Town.

_Thump Thump Thump_

Footfalls echo throughout the caves. Steps light and heavy, chests heaving, not a word was spoken. They don’t dare look back. Minutes pass and nothing follows, he’s crying in relief. Battered but not beaten they take the time to recover, get to know one another before the trial ahead. Tears gone and face streaked with grime he must look mad as he showboats, replacing insecurity with cockiness. Zion has a wife and kids. Kilimanjaro lost hers. The games pave their way to a better future, the more they survive the higher the payout. How could his reasons ever compete? Suddenly a streak of orange, a growl in the distance. They’ve been found. Panic unlike he’s ever seen contorts his teams face. The Bloodhound, they say. The Bloodhound comes for them.

_Thump Thump Thump_

It feels great to perform in front of an audience yet beating the life out of a man leaves a sour taste in his mouth. A team in an unfortunate situation, it felt almost wrong to take advantage of their spoils. He laughs as he punches, what more could a lone person do? He enjoys the game, smiles for whatever crowd may be watching. A sick satisfaction settles upon him at his enemy’s confusion, which clone is the real one? He’s having too much fun, doesn’t realize his team soldiers on.

**KRAK**

Kraber. Zion goes down, Kilimanjaro screams, his heart turns to ice. A sniper but from where? Ice turns to molasses, time slows down and he hides. One more shot and he’s out, he doesn’t have the armor to help. A hiss erupts as Kilimanjaro’s armor covers her and she rushes into the open.

**KRAK**

One hit, she’s crouched on the ground, a mountain of a woman shielding her teammate from harm. Why couldn’t he get up faster? Where is that sniper?

**KRAK**

A second hit, already her armor is crumbling. She can’t take another. A croak from above, since when do birds stick around? A crow, a raven? Now isn’t the time to worry, his teammates don’t have much longer. He sends out a decoy and hopes. It’s running at a leisurely jog, he needs to fix that. He’s shaking, time couldn’t be moving slower.

**KRAK**

A third hit. Kilimanjaro gets up and the decoy goes down, they make a break for the Wetlands. He’s still pressed against the mountain, he needs to cross that valley. The sniper must have reloaded by now. He missed his chance, they know his game. A steady breath and another. He sends out a decoy and he follows. It’s a gamble, he’s put himself in front. Sweat races down his temple, his breath comes in short bursts, vision tunnels as he approaches his team.

**KRAK**

The decoy disappears. They’ve made it. He laughs and sprints ahead, the area untouched and theirs for the taking. Yet something is wrong, he senses. His hair stands on end. A croak. A raven, he realizes. They aren’t safe. It’s too late.

_Thump Thump Thump_

Artillery rains from the sky. It strikes closer and closer still. A heavy thunk and the platform turns to smoke once more. Thunder almost drowns out the inhuman roar and the hunt begins anew. He didn’t make it in time, dazed and confused from the shell shock. They have no choice but to fight. They stand ready, thanking each other for a good match. The pain never comes. Rapid-fire shots ring in the distance. The enemy's been intercepted. A quick discussion, do they fight the champion? It’s only an exhibition match. The fight grows closer as do the heavy growls. They decide to flee down the hill and zipline away. Safety at the swamps. Their true final stand.

Thump Thump Thump

One by one the bodies fall. How did so many make it to the end? Their coordination falls apart and it's every man for themselves. Screaming, smoke, explosions, and muck. It’s the beginning all over again. The scent of blood hangs heavy in the air. Zion goes first, his traps only doing so much to slow the enemy down. Kilimanjaro fares better, mowing down those she can and outliving the more exposed targets. Too many too confined, they shred through her armor like paper. He’s filled with desperation, why did they run only to fall like this? He ducks inside, sending out a spray of bullets into the back of his opponent. Someone covered head to toe in seemingly homemade armor, a mask hooked to something else. They growl and he freezes in fear. It’s _them_ , the Bloodhound. He’s caught off guard from the side, pain blooms throughout his body as he pulls a vanishing act in desperation. His decoys fall. Sure he’s fooled them he drops to the ground, shivers as mud seeps into his boots. Mind racing, head spinning, he needs to recover fast. Wait. The sounds stopped from above.

_Thump Thump Th-_

**Pain**. Pain unlike any other. A sickening squelch is all that reaches his ears as the hatchet pierces his heart. He coughs up blood. He can’t feel his body as he falls, lowered to the ground almost gently by his attacker. His killer. He reaches out in desperation, hand falling sluggishly onto their mask. The raven croaks, they tilt their head. His vision begins to fade. They reach for his weapon and lay it upon him, taking his hand off their mask and laying it back down. _Coward_ he thinks he hears. No. "Brave but no coward." Then a prayer. Everything goes dark.

“I hope to meet you again, _Refur_.”

As he loses all sensation he can’t help but to think, he hopes for the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, way to go me, actually publishing things I've written. 
> 
> This was a pretty wild thing to write. It went through at least four different variations before I settled on the anxiety-filled first game experience.
> 
> I have most of the chapters planned out and will hopefully finish by the end of this week!


End file.
